


Deleted

by mollieblack



Series: Phan Oneshots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, Pining, Reality, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: A collection of texts Dan decided not to send Phil...And then Phil's side of it all





	Deleted

**Author's Note:**

> A strikethrough means it was written then deleted

**D: I can't believe we're moving in together! xD *jumps for joy***

**P: I know, I'm so excited :D :D :D**

**D: Can it just be next week already? ~~I miss you :( :( :( I don't want to wait any longer.~~ I'm excited too :)**

* * *

 

**P: Hey, sorry I fell asleep during the movie last night. Thanks for the blanket :)**

**D: It's fine, ~~you looked cute so I really didn't mind.~~ we can finish the movie some other time.**

* * *

**D: When are you getting back from your parents? ~~I miss you, the house doesn't feel the same without you.~~ I'm bored and scared of the dark. Come back xD  ~~Soon, please.~~**

* * *

**D: Alright, I think I've got enough groceries to stock our new kitchen pretty well. Can't believe we're in London :D**

**P: Right? Did you get wine? I think I need to drink tonight xD To celebrate!**

**D: I'll grab some right now. ~~Drinking sounds good, you're fun when you're drunk.~~ We definitely should celebrate :)  ~~It's cute how touchy you get.~~ Red or white?**

* * *

 

**P: How was your night? I saw you dancing with that girl ;) ;) ;)**

**D: ~~Only because I couldn't stand seeing you with that jock and I wanted to make you jealous.~~ No, it wasn't anything. I just drank a little too much. My night was fine...  ~~Did you go home with him?~~ How was your night?**

**P: Good. Got a little too drunk and may have accidentally flirted with a random guy a bunch, but PJ pulled me back and I went home with him. Sorry for disappearing like that.**

**D: ~~:D That's totally fine, next time you drink, just stick by me. I can handle your flirting ;)~~ It's fine. **

* * *

**P: Dan, where are you?**

**D: ~~Watching you hit on Tyler.~~ I'm in the bathroom. Had too much to drink, and it's not going well with that Mexican food. Might just head back up to the room.**

**P: Oh okay... I'll come up soon.**

**D: ~~Please do.~~ Yeah, sure.**

* * *

**D: ~~Do you remember what you told me last night?~~ You got a little crazy last night, you feeling alright? Want me to bring you some water?  ~~Did you mean what you said?~~**

**P: God yeah I have a killer headache. I totally blacked out.**

**D: I'll be in with some advil. ~~I wish you remembered...~~**

**P: What happened last night? Did I embarrass myself _too_ much?**

**D: ~~Well, you told me I was adorable and tried to kiss me. Don't worry, I stopped you. It wasn't right... not with you so drunk.~~ No, you were fine. **

**P: Okay, good. Thanks, Dan, you're a good friend.**

**D: ~~I'm really not. I only do this because you're not a friend to me.~~ No problem, mate. I'll be right in with your water and drugs.**

* * *

**P: WE DID IT!!!! TATINOF IS DONE!!!!!! :D :D :D**

**D: I know :D ~~It was fun, but I can't wait to go back home and just spend some time with you. I miss our domestic time.~~ I'm ready to resume my browsing position in our sofa crease ASAP.**

* * *

**P: Daaaaaaannnnnn come homeeeee I'm lonelyyyyyyy I miss youuuuuuuuuuuu :(**

**D: ~~I miss you too, I'll be home soon :)~~ Phil I've been at the store for one hour.  ~~but it feels like longer :(~~ you've got to kick this codependence thing lol**

**P: But you're my best friend!**

**D: ~~It's funny. That used to make me so happy to hear... now it just feels... incomplete. It doesn't represent who we are to each other anymore.~~ I know, I know, neither of us have any other friends because we're pathetic nerds. I'll see you soon. **

* * *

**D: Okay, ~~I know we're just renting this time, but next time we move together can it PLEASE be the last?~~ I'm sick of moving. **

**P: Me too *sigh* next time we move, we're buying.**

**D: ~~Are you saying that next time we move it'll be together? :D And permanent?~~ Definitely.  ~~Goddmmit Phil, you're getting my hopes up.~~**

**P: And we're getting a dog.**

**D: Of course. ~~Phil, I don't know how much longer I can do this. You know I've always wanted to be a dad... I'm more than halfway to thirty. I just... I don't know... I should delete this.~~**

* * *

**P: Dan, I miss you. Screw that customs lady.**

**D: I know. ~~I'd much rather be in Florida with you.~~ Fuck airports. Fuck the Bahamas. **

**P: Come back soon?**

**D: I'll try... flight got cancelled it's gonna be tricky :( :( :(**

**D: Flight's back on... not sure I can make it, it's all the way across the airport, but I'm gonna try! ~~Anything for you, Phil...~~**

**P: Good, please come back soon.**

**D: ~~~~I made it, I'll see you soon. ~~Will you come meet me at the airport? I don't want to waste another minute without you.~~ See you back at the hotel.**

* * *

**P: Dan help me!!! I've been attacked by a mob of fangirls!!! I need you!!!**

**D: ~~Tell them hands off, you're mine.~~ I'll be right there.**

**P: It's so creepy to have 12yr olds flirting with you.**

**D: ~~I think we should just tell the world we're dating. Cut down the drama, avoid the awkward flirting... acting like we're in a relationship wouldn't be too hard...~~ Yeah ikr?**

* * *

**D: Phil...**

**P: Yeah?**

**D: I'm not ready for tomorrow. ~~~~I can't believe I'm going to be thirty. ~~I've spent twelve years waiting for you... I don't know if I can keep doing it.~~**

**P: Dan it's just a day. Do you want me to come to your room and talk?**

**D: ~~Yes, so much. But if you do I'm going to say something I'll regret and I can't take that risk. I know I'd hate myself tomorrow if I lost you altogether.~~ No it's fine.**

**P: You sure?**

**D: ~~No.~~ Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the future too much is all.**

**P: ...our future?**

**D: ~~WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, PHIL? WHY DO YOU PLAY WITH ME LIKE THIS? FUCK YOU~~ yeah I mean I guess. Just... the future. **

**P: Well our channels are doing well...**

**D: ~~Of fucking course you're talking about youtube. Do you not fucking see... ugh whatever.~~ I know. It's fine. Just forget I said anything.**

**P: ...and we're doing well...**

**D: ~~What the fuck are those ellipsis for, Phil?~~ I said just forget it.**

**P: Are we?**

**D: ...are we what?**

**P: Are we doing well?**

**D: ~~What the fuck does that even mean?~~ Yeah, I guess.**

**P: Good... I really care about you, Dan.**

**D: ~~Don't you know that's like a punch to the gut?~~ Yeah, me too.**

**P: You sure you don't want me to come in?**

**D: ~~Of course I want you here. Do you even have to ask?~~ Yeah I'm sure. I'm going to bed... goodnight.**

**P: Goodnight, Dan.**

* * *

**P: Hey**

**D: You're literally in the other room what do you want?**

**P: I need to talk to you.**

**D: Okay... just come in here?**

**P: I... I can't. Sorry I just... can we talk on here?**

**D: Okay whatever what did you want to say?**

**P: Dan... I. I'm almost 40.**

**D: I know.**

**P: We've known each other for 18 years...**

**D: Yeah**

**P: I... I need something more, Dan. I love you, and I know you love me too, but it's not in the same way, and I need to find someone who just loves me. Who I can start a family with. I've wanted that to be you, but... it's clear that's not going to happen. I can't wait any longer, I'm sorry...**

**D: Phil we are not talking about this over text. I'm not waisting another second keeping myself from kissing you.**

 

 

 

* * *

 

(Phil's version) 

 

 

**D: I can't believe we're moving in together! xD *jumps for joy***

**P: I know, I'm so excited :D :D :D ~~I've wanted to live with you for so long I can't wait <3~~**

**D: Can it just be next week already? I'm excited too :)**

* * *

 

**P: Hey, sorry I fell asleep during the movie last night. Thanks for ~~taking care of me <3~~ the blanket :) **

**D: It's fine, we can finish the movie some other time.**

* * *

**D: When are you getting back from your parents? I'm bored and scared of the dark. Come back xD**

**P: ~~Not soon enough :( Turn on the lights, I don't care if our electrical bill is higher, I don't want you to be scared. I miss you :(~~**

* * *

**D: Alright, I think I've got enough groceries to stock our new kitchen pretty well. Can't believe we're in London :D**

**P: Right? Did you get wine? I think I need to drink tonight xD ~~I need an excuse... staying away from you is getting too hard.~~  To celebrate!**

**D: I'll grab some right now. We definitely should celebrate :) Red or white?**

* * *

 

**P: How was your night? ~~Did you take that girl home? I went to PJ's just in case... I didn't want to intrude. Actually I didn't want to hear you through the walls... I don't know if I could take that.~~  I saw you dancing with that girl ;) ;) ;)**

**D: No, it wasn't anything. I just drank a little too much. My night was fine... How was your night?**

**P: ~~Oh thank god.~~  Good. Got a little too drunk and may have accidentally flirted with a random guy a bunch, ~~I thought he was you~~  but PJ pulled me back and I went home with him. Sorry for disappearing like that.**

**D: It's fine.**

* * *

**P: Dan, where are you? ~~I found Tyler, but he didn't see you leave either... I've been looking for you for ages.~~**

**D: I'm in the bathroom. Had too much to drink, and it's not going well with that Mexican food. Might just head back up to the room.**

**P: Oh okay... I'll come up soon. ~~Don't worry, I'll take care of you <3~~**

**D: Yeah, sure.**

* * *

**D: You got a little crazy last night, you feeling alright? Want me to bring you some water?**

**P: God yeah I have a killer headache. I totally blacked out. ~~Fuck, please tell me what I said.~~**

**D: I'll be in with some advil.**

**P: What happened last night? Did I embarrass myself _too_ much?  ~~You were wearing that shirt I like... I must have said something I was so drunk...~~**

**D: No, you were fine.**

**P: ~~Oh thank god, if I tell you I like you I do _not_ want to forget that.~~ Okay, good. Thanks, Dan, you're ~~amazing, I couldn't ask for...~~  a good friend.**

**D: No problem, mate. I'll be right in with your water and drugs.**

* * *

**P: WE DID IT!!!! TATINOF IS DONE!!!!!! :D :D :D ~~Your smile at the end was the cutest thing I've ever seen.~~**

**D: I know :D I'm ready to resume my browsing position in our sofa crease ASAP.**

* * *

**P: Daaaaaaannnnnn come homeeeee I'm lonelyyyyyyy I miss youuuuuuuuuuuu :( ~~Can we please just cuddle and watch a movieeeeeeeeeee? <3~~**

**D: Phil I've been at the store for one hour. you've got to kick this codependence thing lol**

**P: ~~But what if I don't want to?~~  But you're my best friend!**

**D: I know, I know, neither of us have any other friends because we're pathetic nerds. I'll see you soon.**

* * *

**D: Okay, I'm sick of moving.**

**P: Me too *sigh* next time we move, we're buying ~~a house together and we're never leaving~~.**

**D: Definitely.**

~~~~**P: And we're getting a dog. ~~And starting a family....?~~**

**D: Of course. ~~~~**

* * *

**P: Dan, I miss you. ~~You're too far away :(~~  Screw that customs lady.  ~~If I'd been with you when you talked to her, I would have stood up for you <3~~**

**D: I know. Fuck airports. Fuck the Bahamas.**

**P: Come back soon? ~~Please? <3~~**

**D: I'll try... flight got cancelled it's gonna be tricky :( :( :(**

**D: Flight's back on... not sure I can make it, it's all the way across the airport, but I'm gonna try!**

**P: Good, please come back soon. ~~Should I wait in the airport with a sign? ;)~~**

**D: ~~~~I made it, I'll see you soon. See you back at the hotel.**

* * *

**P: Dan ~~there are like three girls who know me here but I'm feeling antisocial and I want you with me.~~  help me!!! I've been attacked by a mob of fangirls!!! I need you!!! **

**D: I'll be right there.**

**P: ~~Good. Don't leave again <3~~ It's so creepy to have 12yr olds flirting with you.**

**D: Yeah ikr?**

* * *

**D: Phil...**

**P: Yeah?**

**D: I'm not ready for tomorrow. ~~~~I can't believe I'm going to be thirty.**

~~~~**P: Dan it's just a day. Do you want me to come to your room and talk? ~~I want to be there for you~~**

**D: No it's fine.**

**P: You sure? ~~I'll make you popcorn and we can watch Kill Bill like the night we met <3~~**

**D: Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the future too much is all.**

**P: ...our future? ~~fuck should I delete that idk ugh ok I'm sending it... well after deleting this.~~**

**D: yeah I mean I guess. Just... the future.**

**P: ~~oh...~~  Well our channels are doing well...**

**D: I know. It's fine. Just forget I said anything.**

**P: ...and we're doing well... ~~~~~~aren't we?~~**

**D: I said just forget it.**

**P: Are we? ~~fuck Phil what are you doing?~~**

**D: ...are we what?**

**P: Are we doing well? ~~I wouldn't say great, but well. Great would mean we were together.~~**

**D: Yeah, I guess.**

**P: Good... I really ~~love you~~  care about you, Dan.**

**D: Yeah, me too.**

**P: You sure you don't want me to come in? ~~~~~~I hate texting, I want to be with you.~~**

**D: Yeah I'm sure. I'm going to bed... goodnight.**

**P: ~~Okay :( remember, I'm always here for you...~~  Goodnight, Dan.**

* * *

**P: Hey ~~...~~**

**D: You're literally in the other room what do you want?**

**P: I need to talk to you. ~~I'm scared of what you're going to say~~**

**D: Okay... just come in here?**

**P: I... I can't. ~~I'm terrified of the look on your face.~~  Sorry I just... can we talk on here?  ~~It'll be easier to cry from the rejection without you watching.~~**

**D: Okay whatever what did you want to say?**

**P: Dan... I. I'm almost 40. ~~All of our friends are married and have children, and we're still playing this stupid fucking game.~~**

**D: I know.**

**P: We've known each other for 18 years... ~~And I've waited... I've waited for so long.~~**

**D: Yeah**

**P: I... I need something more, Dan. I love you, and I know you love me too, but it's not in the same way, and I need to find someone who just loves me. Who I can start a family with. I've wanted that to be you, but... it's clear that's not going to happen. I can't wait any longer, I'm sorry...**

**D: Phil we are not talking about this over text. I'm not waisting another second keeping myself from kissing you.**

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Says I'm super busy today and won't upload much, writes two chapters and a one shot xD smh, when will I learn?***


End file.
